Time to Move On
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Alex has a dream about a man he has yet to meet. When he does, he feels like maybe they were met to be. His friends think he's crazy for inviting strangers to his party. Maybe this is a sign for both men. AU, Male/Male slash


******Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.******

******Warning: Adult themes and man/man slash.  
><strong>****

**********A/N: This is a little story for taker's dark lover.**********

**********A/N 2: I'm not dead...just been very busy.  
><strong>********

**Time to Move On**

Alex scanned the busy bar, keeping an eye out for disruptions. He mainly kept his blue eyes on a table in the corner of the bar. A biker group sat back and chugged beer and talked. A few of the guys were dancing with each other.

"Red, come sit on my lap," a man with long blond hair and a big nose said.

The lithe red head dragged his raven haired friend back to the table. The red head sat in the larger man's lap while his friend went over to a large bald man who had mismatched eyes. He straddled the man and lowly talked to him.

Four more men came into the bar and went to the corner. A bald man, who wore a leather vest but no shirt and blue jeans, had a dirty blond by his side. Behind them were an older man with long blond hair that he kept in a ponytail and by him was a younger blond who also kept his hair in a ponytail. They took a seat and talked amongst themselves.

The younger blond came over. "Hey, could we have two pitchers of beer and four more mugs."

The bartender blushed as his Scottish accent. "I'll have it over to you soon."

"Thanks, luv." He walked away.

Alex smiled and shook his head at his co-worker.

"What?" she asked.

"You know he's with that guy, right?" Alex pointed to the other blond that stood next to the large nosed man.

"I could always dream," she said.

Alex chuckled. "I'll help you take their order over."

She nodded as she filled two pitchers. Alex grabbed them while she took hold of the four mugs. They got over to the group and placed their order down onto their table. Alex caught a glimpse of another member of their group. He had his head down, the brim of his cowboy hat covering his eyes. The man lifted his head and stared at the young man.

"Thanks, luv," the Scottish man said.

The bartender nodded and smiled. She dragged Alex away.

"What was up with that?" she asked.

"I was just looking," Alex replied.

"Whatever."

The night wore on and the bar slowly emptied. The group paid up and left. The large bald man with mismatched eyes stared down at Alex. He smirked at him before walking out.

"What was that about?" the bartender asked.

Alex shrugged his shoulders.

They went about closing up the bar before leaving for the night. Alex got to his car and sighed as he cracked his neck.

"Hey!" someone called.

Alex looked to the voice and saw the red head coming towards him. He said, "Yeah?"

"You wanna party?"

"I thought you were with..."

"I am. Wanted to know if you wanted to join us. Mark's takin' a likin' to ya."

"Mark?"

"The guy with the cowboy hat. I'm Heath by the way."

"Alex."

They shook hands.

"So wanna?" Heath asked again.

"Okay."

"Cool. Leave ya car. You'll be back in the morning."

Alex nodded and followed the younger man until they got to the group.

"Hunter's my guy," Heath replied. "That's Glenn and Justin, Shawn and Drew, and Steve and Mike. That's Mark. You'll ride with him."

Alex waved at the group. Hunter smirked and turned his head to Mark, who sat on his bike. Alex gave a small smile.

"Climb on," Mark said.

Alex nodded and did so. The older man gunned the engine and drove off. The rest of the group followed behind. Alex held on tight and buried his face into Mark's back to guard against the wind. The group turned off onto the back-roads. They drove on into the woods until they got to a clearing. Mark turned off his engine and parked his bike.

"You're here," he said.

Alex scanned the area before getting off of the bike. He watched as Steve went to the fire pit to start a fire with Mike watching him. Heath laid out a blanket for him and Hunter. Glenn and Justin sat on a log and talked. Shawn and Drew went into the woods. Mark took a blanket out of the hidden hatch on his bike.

Alex took it and laid it out close to the now roaring fire. The couples settled down and cuddled with each other. Alex gazed into the fire just as Mark wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Do you normally pick up guys like this?" Alex asked.

"Nope," Mark said.

Alex nodded as he scooted closer to the older man.

The older man smiled and pulled Alex down with him to lay and look up at the stars. Alex had his head on Mark's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Mark kissed the top of the younger man's head while Alex took a deep breathe in of the man's scent.

Alex woke and looked around his room. He groaned. "Man..."

He threw off the blanket and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He ran his hand over his face. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"He was a cute guy...even though he was a dream."

Alex turned to a picture on the nightstand. He smiled as he picked it up. It was of him and his late lover, Dwayne. Alex ran his fingers over Dwayne's face and body.

"I miss you, baby. I guess it's time for me to move on, huh?"

Alex placed the picture down, stood up, and got ready for the day. He want to Kroger to do some shopping for a party that he was having that night. He just needed a few more items.

Someone bumped into his buggy.

"Sorry about that," the man said.

Alex looked up at him. He sucked in a breathe. "That's okay, Mark."

The man tilted his head and smiled. "How did you know my name?"

"You...um, look like a Mark?"

The large man smiled as his green eyes twinkled.

"Hey, bro," Glenn said. "Do you remember what Justin wanted me to get?"

Mark rolled his eyes.

Glenn took in Alex. "Well, hello. Was my brother flirting with you?"

Alex laughed and Mark turned red.

Glenn looked over to Mark. "And why not?" He turned to Alex. "You're very handsome."

"Thank...you..." Alex said nervously.

"Stop," Mark said through a gritted smile.

"I hate shopping," Hunter grumbled as he walked over. He stopped and looked at the brothers and Alex. "What's going on?"

"Mark was flirting with this young man here," Glenn said as he pointed at Alex.

Hunter looked Alex over. He took out his cellphone and took a picture. After a few seconds, he looked at his message and smiled. "Heath thinks he's hot. Ask him out."

Alex smiled. "Um...I have plans for tonight. I'm having a party. Y'all can come...if you want."

"We'll be there," Glenn and Hunter said.

Mark hung his head.

"He'll be there too," Glenn added.

"Okay," Alex said. "Bye, Mark."

"Bye," Glenn and Hunter said.

"Hey, can we invite some of our friends?" Hunter asked.

Alex nodded. "They can come."

Hunter smiled.

"Bye, Glenn. Bye, Hunter."

Hunter's smile disappeared. He looked to Glenn and Mark.

That night, Alex had everything ready: the music list was set, the snacks were out as well as the drinks, the ice were in the cooler, and the grill was ready for the hamburgers. Alex smiled at his work and went to the music player.

"So, you invited random people to your party?" Kofi asked as he placed a bowl of M&Ms onto the snack table.

Alex nodded.

"Are you insane?" Evan asked.

"I can't really explain it," Alex replied. "I mean, I had this dream about them."

"A dream?" Evan and Kofi questioned.

Alex nodded and told them the dream he had last night. The two sat there and listened to him. They looked at each other and back at Alex.

"Because of dream, you invited them over?" Kofi asked.

Alex nodded once more.

"That's just crazy," Evan said.

Randy stood in the doorway of the kitchen as he listened to them. He turned to look at John, who leaned on the counter.

"You don't think he's talking about Mark Calaway, do you?" Randy asked.

Cena shrugged his shoulders. "Why would he? He never met Mark."

"True, but you do know what today is."

"I know. I know."

People slowly trickled in and the party was underway. Alex smiled and fluttered around, being a very good host. The doorbell rang and Alex went to answer.

"Hi, I thought you guys weren't coming," Alex said.

Glenn held onto his brother's right arm while Hunter held the left. Mark looked very uncomfortable.

"We wouldn't miss this party for the world," Glenn said.

"Our friends are here as well," Hunter said.

Alex looked behind the men and could see the rest of the gang.

"Come in," Alex said as he moved aside.

Glenn and Hunter dragged Mark along and the other followed. Heath stood in front of Alex and looked him over.

"You are handsome," the redhead said before going inside.

The blond smiled.

Randy and John stared at the group.

"Oh boy," they both said.

The group mingled a bit. Hunter and Glenn took in the home and nodded. Glenn stopped short when he spotted a picture. He hit Hunter on the arm repeatedly.

"What?" the blond growled.

"Look." Glenn pointed to the picture.

Hunter looked and his eyes grew wide.

"We need to talk," Randy said as he walked over to the men.

They both nodded and followed Randy outside. John sat at a picnic bench. The three men sat down.

"So...we met again," Cena said and got a slap to the back of his head by Randy. "What? It's been like three years."

"Why are we friends?" Randy asked.

"Because you two are...?" Hunter suggested.

"Anyways," Glenn said with an eye roll. "What the hell is going on?"

"We don't know," John replied. "We didn't even know Alex knew you guys."

"He doesn't," Hunter said. "He met us today."

"How does Alex know Dwayne?" Glenn questioned.

"Alex and he dated...before Dwayne was killed," Randy answered.

"I knew he was killed, but I didn't know he had a boyfriend," Hunter said.

"Well, y'all kind of did have a falling out," John said.

"We didn't have a falling out. He stopped hanging around us," Glenn said.

"He had a falling out with Mark," Hunter said.

Randy nodded. "It was because of Alex."

Hunter and Glenn stared at him.

"Dwayne wanted much more than being part of the biker group. He wanted to get married and start a family," Randy explained. "Mark said some things about Alex which pushed Dwayne over the edge and they fought. Dwayne left and didn't want any more contact with him."

Hunter and Glenn stared at each other.

"We didn't know that," Glenn replied.

"Mark never met Alex until today," Hunter stated.

"He did mention that he when he was shopping he was trying to go around Alex, but he felt something tugging on his cart and he bumped into Alex," Glenn replied.

Randy and John stared at each other. Randy sighed and told the two older men about Alex's dream.

"You serious?" Hunter asked.

"That would explain how he knew our names," Glenn replied.

John rubbed his hands together. "Today is the day that Dwayne died."

"How did he die?" Glenn asked.

"Drunk driver hit him," Randy replied.

"Damn," Hunter breathed.

Alex watched Mark discretely just as Mark watched him.

Heath had enough of it. He grabbed Alex's hand and dragged him towards Mark. "Talk."

Evan and Kofi watched him.

"I like him," Evan replied. "He's feisty."

Kofi nodded.

Alex stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Hi."

"Hello," Mark said. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. It belonged to me and my fiance."

"You have a fiance?"

"Had...he was killed."

"Sorry to hear that." Mark looked around the place and his eyes fell on a picture of Dwayne holding Alex.

Alex followed his gaze and smiled. "That's Dwayne."

Mark looked to Alex. "I gotta go." He immediately left.

Alex stared after him.

Heath came up to him and asked, "What happened?"

"He said that he had to go."

The four men came back inside.

Glenn looked around. "Where's Mark?"

"He left," Justin replied.

"I wonder where he went off too?" Randy asked.

"I know where," Alex replied. "Evan, Kofi, keep the party going. I'll be back as fast as I can."

Evan and Kofi nodded.

Kofi went and hugged Randy. "I hope he'll be okay."

"He will," Randy said.

Mason come up behind Evan and lifted him up. "Let's party!"

Cena shook his head and spotted his lover sulking in the corner. He went over and smiled. "Why are you sulking, Punk?"

"You know I hate parties," the Chicago native replied.

The older man shook his head and dropped a kiss onto Punk's forehead.

Alex drove for forty minutes and made it to the location of his dream. He scanned the area and spotted Mark sitting on a log. The young man gave a brief smile and went over to the man.

Mark stared up at him. "How did you get here?"

Alex shrugged. "I just followed my gut."

The older man nodded.

The blond sat down and stared out into the night sky.

"So...you're Alex," Mark said.

"That's my name."

"I knew Dwayne."

Alex turned to him.

"We were friends...best friends."

"Really? Dwayne never talked about you."

Mark chuckled.

"What happened between you two?"

"You."

Alex stared at him.

"Dwayne was a lady's man and a man's man. I just saw you as another piece of ass and I told him that too. We got into. I mean, really into it. He broke my nose. We never spoke with each other since."

The blond nodded.

"It's been five years. I heard he died three years ago."

"Yeah...drunk driver."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I made my peace."

Mark sighed. "I never got to say sorry to him.."

Alex nodded.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. I should have been watching my own ass. He broke my heart. Left me for someone younger."

"You're not old," Alex said. "I think you're hot."

Mark stared at him.

Alex caressed his cheek. "I think this is a sign toward better days."

The older man closed his eyes. "You should get back to the party."

"No, I think we should get back."

Mark smiled.

Alex got up and stood right in front of the older man. He held out his hands. Mark looked at them and took them. He marveled on how soft and yet strong they were. Alex pulled him up. Alex intertwined his fingers with Mark's.

"A new day," the younger man said.

Mark nodded.

The wind blew and Alex caught a scent of Dwayne. He smiled and tugged Mark along. The older man laughed and followed along. Yeah, it was time for both men to move on.

**~The End~**


End file.
